Call of the Crow
by TheVicksburg
Summary: REVISED. A string of murders lead the X-Men to believe only a mutant is capable of such horror. They go up against many crazy and new fiends to try and save Bayville. Murders, Suicides, New and Old friends? Can the X-Men survive with their sanity?


**This whole story is under revision! I apologize for any inconveniences, but the plot was going no where and it wasn't my original idea. If you liked the original, I'll upload it again, but unfinished, so just ask.**

**Disclaimer: I own solely my OC('s), the plot, and anything that I made up. The rest belongs to its respective owner(s),**

**Review or my pet Killer Panda, Jianyu, will mutilate and devour your soul and body. Enjoy. **

* * *

**\At the Institute/ **

"The storm's getting stronger. It looks like a hurricane." Scott pondered as he watched the forecast and the weather outside the window. The storm's been the strongest and fiercest so far in Bayville. It's not normal.

"It might be, but we're not sure. Besides if it gets really bad Ororo can calm it." Jean chuckled at Scott's sheepish smile before leaning over the table and punching him in the arm. Not gently either.

Scott winced and rubbed his bruising forearm. "What, have you been working out with Logan lately?" Scott whined as he shook his head in mock disappointment. Jean laughed at the claim. "Sorry I didn't think it would hurt that bad."

"Vhat vouldn't hurt?" Kurt asked appearing hanging from the chandelier in a cloud of smoke and a loud bamf. Following right after him, Kitty phased through the doors and Evan strolled in with his skateboard in hand.

Kitty looked at the duo in confusion while Evan snatched the remote and switched to the X-Games. Scott glared at Evan behind his shades; Evan was oblivious to the look. Kitty giggled before piping up.

"Let me guess! Jean like totally punched Scott." Kitty stated with a triumphant smile as she spun around and went to the refrigerator. Kurt bamfed down next to Kitty and took out the necessary ingredients for a sub.

"How did you know?" Scott asked quirking an eyebrow at the peppy mutant, getting a giggle and a shrug as a response. He shook his head in annoyance as he stood up and snatched the remote from Evan and turned on the weather. Evan rolled his eyes as he trudged over to a random chair and plopped down.

"There is nothing, to do here!" Evan whined as he spun a fork in between his fingers in sheer boredom. Kurt nodded while stuffing the massive sandwich in his mouth and Kitty bounced up and down slightly with a nod.

"I mean, like, watching Kurt and Evan playing video games and Evan like beating Kurt is so totally boring!" Kitty agreed while Kurt turned and frowned at her, feigning hurt.

"Yeah, Kurt seriously needs to practice!" Evan smirked at the fuzzy elf before standing up and walking over to the cabinet. "Vell, at least I know how to talk to girls!" Kurt shot back earning a glare from Evan. Spyke rummaged through the cabinet for a bowl but ended up knocking over a porcelain cup, belonging to Ororo, and watching it break into million of pieces.

"Holy. Crap." Evan gaped in horror at the scattered pieces of blue and white porcelain strewn on the clean floors. Kitty sniggered at his reaction while Kurt muttered something along the lines of 'That's what you get.'

Scott sighed and shook his head. "You guys need to grow up and be careful!" Scott reprimanded the three mutants, bowing their heads in shame. Though Kitty and Kurt exchanged a glance and started giggling. Scott glared at them from behind his red sunglasses.

They instantly quieted down. "All right, let's all calm down. There's no need for a fight to break out." Jean reminded them with a calming smile. Scott let out a sigh of frustration but nodded none the less. Evan shrugged as he crouched down to pick up the pieces. Kurt and Kitty joined in and eventually threw all the pieces.

"You, like, now Storm's gonna, like, notice that one of her 8 set of china cups are missing, right?" Kitty sniggered from behind Kurt who shrugged in response. Evan's face paled slightly from the thought of the weather witch punishing him. "I'm screwed." He groaned hanging his head in depression. "Totally." Kurt agreed before bamfing to the other side of the room.

"Well, look on the bright side. It's Saturday and she wouldn't punish you for an accident." Scott nodded but then started chuckling. "Oh, who am I kidding? You're in trouble."

"Ugh." Evan moaned as he slammed his head down on the table. Scott shrugged off his reaction and turned back to the weather, which was now saying that the storm will last longer than expected. "Damn." Scott muttered.

Jean chuckled and was joined in by Kitty. _'X-Men. Please report to my office now.' _Professor Xavier called though their minds, startling everyone at his sudden intrusion. They exchanged glance as they stood up and headed out of the kitchen. Evan shifted his gaze nervously. "You don't think he knows about the china cup, do you?" He laughed slightly but stopped abruptly once they reached the wooden doors.

"Like, Maybe." Kitty chimed, giggling at Evan horror struck expression. Scott pushed open the doors and walked in followed by everyone else. Storm, Logan, and Beast were surrounding Xavier who was looking out the window before turning to face the new company. Rogue strolled in after Evan shuffled in.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Scott asked stepping up a bit. Xavier sighed and gestured towards the television cleverly disguised as a painting. (A/N: I never understood that…) Everyone turned towards it as Logan turned it on to the news.

"…The police are baffled by the discovery of celebrity Raymond Kyle's' body. Bayville sanitary worker, Bob Jones, found the mutilate corpse of the beloved actor and singer. Police official Deputy Rock, says it was indeed a homicide, but not any normal homicide. It is the 26 homicide in just two weeks." The T.V. anchorwoman announced standing just feet away from the Bayville Bridge. Her tone was solemn and her expression as well.

"The body was found drained of blood with vital organs missing with a deep and long gash running from his neck to his stomach. His eyes were gouged out and the facial skin was peeled off the skull. The scene is gruesome to the point that only forensic and BPD (Bayville Police Department) are allowed within 50 feet of the scene." The anchorwoman cringed slightly recalling the details of the body's condition. She hung her head in uneasiness before motioning for the cameraman to stop filming.

An unease and awkward pause ensued the news. Everyone stared at the screen with either horror struck expressions or fearful eyes. The most horror struck one was Storm; her serene nature wavered a bit.

"W-whoa. That's…creepy." Scott shuddered slightly at the thought. "Who would do that?" He shook his head trying to rid himself of the image his mind produced of the body from the description. Very disturbing (D) Jean placed a calming and soothing hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know. I know a mutant is involved." Xavier supplied as he turned off the depressing news and the image was replaced with a pretty bouquet of roses.

"Mutant?" Kurt asked his spaded tail swishing behind him in agitation. Kitty rolled her eyes at his question. "Like, he just said that, didn't he?" She countered, Kurt just shifted his gaze. Xavier noticed the tension and decided to intervene.

"Yes. I haven't been able to pinpoint the mutant's location, but it's been leaping all over North America and parts of Canada." Xavier explained, gaining a few questioning looks or very few gasps. "Do you know where it's from?" Jean asked removing her hand from Scott's shoulder, much to Cyclops' dismay.

"I'm not sure. Cerebro picked up frequent use of power in Washington D.C." Xavier sighed. "Where the President is?" Evan asked skeptically. Xavier shot him a serious glare. "Yes." Evan raised his hands in front of him in a show of surrender.

"Ya think it's the killer?" Logan stepped in quirking an eyebrow. Xavier looked at him out of the corner of his eye and sighed in frustration. "I don't know. It is possible, but we can't know for sure." Xavier explained as he wheeled over to the door.

"Well, do we know anything about tha' mutant?" Rogue asked from the door, speaking for the first time. A few select people looked at her puzzled as to when she got there.

"It's a male, early twenties. His power is to take on different animalistic forms. He looks a bit like you, Kurt, but green and yellow with scales." Xavier supplied as he wheeled over to the window. Kurt quirked an eyebrow before nodding in acknowledgment.

"I have Forge doing some research on the murders, so we should have some information by the end of the month." Xavier scanned the front grounds of the Institute before turning to face the X-Men. "That is all, you may go now." Everyone exited and went to different locations. Logan went to the garage, Storm to her garden, the X-Men to the Rec. Room.

"That news report was like, kinda creepy." Kitty plopped down on a bean bag chair by the sofa and sighed. "Yeah, but lets not have it bother us yet, not until Forge gets some information." Jean suggested, sitting down next to Scott. Evan turned on the television, switching through the channels, coming up with nothing but reruns and stupid redone shows.

"Great, now there's nothing to watch." Evan grumbled before tossing the remote over his shoulder, almost hitting Kitty. "Well, I'm like leaving." Kitty left to her room, in tow with Rogue. Kurt was playing with the radio/iPod dock before teleporting out in frustration. Scott and Jean slipped away, leaving Evan alone in the Rec. Room.

He turned to walk away before looking over his shoulder at the radio, which was On and playing "No Response" by Mute Math. He raised an eyebrow as he walked over and reached turn it off before the volume rose, a little after the beginning lyrics.

_And maybe when we reach the end_

_We'll ask imaginary friends, why no response?_

He paused and stared at it before pressing the Off button and stepping back. "Weird?" He chuckled nervously before walking out of the room, quickly for a fast walk. Once he disappeared somewhere in the mansion, the radio turned back on, continuing the song from a different part.

_I've spoken my piece in the dark_

_I've spoken my piece in the dark_

_I've spoken just like I was taught_

_I'm caught, I'm caught_

_I've noticed my sense in the cold_

_I've noticed my sense in the cold_

_I've noticed some boys getting old_

_I'm done, I'm done_

_And live it all as black and white_

_And tell me what is wrong and right_

_I don't suppose anyone knows_

_And maybe when we reach the end_

_We'll ask imaginary friends, why no response?_

The song faded into a low static as the light flicked off, only the blue flashing lights of the clock showed in the room. Silence overcame the room as shadows danced on the walls, light flickering like flames, twirling and dancing in tune with the songs silent pace.


End file.
